


Kiss a S.T.E.V.E

by rosenlight



Series: I S.T.E.V.E. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Steve is a special robot created by Tony with the help of a Loki-dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss a S.T.E.V.E

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S.T.E.V.E.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804205) by [Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi), [neera (neerapen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera). 



> You can find them on my tumblr [at the tag S.T.E.V.E.](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/tagged/S.T.E.V.E.)

**Cover art:**

~~**Kiss-kiss art:** ~~

~~~~

~~**** ~~


End file.
